


a case of inappropriate laughter

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t a traditional marriage; this much Sansa knew for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a case of inappropriate laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts).



It wasn’t a traditional marriage; this much Sansa knew for sure.

When it was first announced she would marry Tyrion, Sansa felt a mixture of terror and humiliation at having to vow to spend the rest of her life with a Lanister and the Imp. The wedding night brought about feelings of confusion and fear but Tyrion gently explained he did not intend to pursue anything that night—or any other night for that matter.

It remained an unconsummated marriage but turned into a tentative friendship. 

At the wedding of Margaery and Joffery, Tyrion held her hand and made a series of snide comments at the expense of his nephew.

“So begins the reign of our child king. May the god’s help every soul in King’s Landing.”

Sansa held her hand over her mouth in order to contain the inappropriate laughter that threatened to bubble out of her throat. It was probably the worst time to bond but she couldn’t help herself.

“The god’s themselves couldn’t help us now,” Sansa whispered.

It was impossible to stop.


End file.
